This Shared Instrumentation Grant request is for the upgrade of the experimental cardiac catheterization laboratory at the Medical University of South Carolina. The current equipment is 21 years old, breaks down frequently, and is becoming more and more difficult to repair as spare partsless and less available. This facility is shared by four PHS-funded investigators. Three of the investigators, form a team which has brought a unique approach to the study of pressure and volume overload cardiac hypertrophy. The angiographic facility is proposed for upgrade in this request. In this facility the models of pressure and volume overload hypertrophy and intact ventricular mechanics are investigated. Once the intact ventricular function has been characterized in a given model, the laboratories of Drs. Mann and Cooper examine isolated myocyte function in myocytes taken from thechambers already characterized. In this way the mechanisms by which myocyte dysfunction are translated to global ventricular dysfunction are being studied. The laboratory studies aberrant conducting pathways and cryoablation of those pathways. The laboratory is absolutely essential for the fluoroscopic placement of the electrophysiologic catheters and for the cryoalation catheters; also cineangiography to measure and document catheter positioning.